Fuel cells are well known and are commonly used to produce electrical current from reducing fluid fuel and oxygen containing oxidant reactant streams, to power various types of electrical apparatus. Known solid oxide fuel cells (“SOFC”) generate both electricity and heat by electrochemically combining a fluid reducing fuel and an oxidant across an ion conducting electrolyte. In a typical SOFC, the electrolyte is an ion conductive ceramic membrane sandwiched between an oxygen electrode (cathode) and a fuel electrode (anode). Molecular oxygen, such as from the atmosphere, reacts with electrons at the cathode electrode to form oxygen ions, which are conducted through the ceramic membrane electrolyte to the anode electrode. The oxygen ions combine with a reducing fuel such as a mixture of hydrogen and carbon monoxide to form water and carbon dioxide while producing heat and releasing electrons to flow from the anode electrode through an electrical circuit to return to the cathode electrode.
Solid oxide fuel cells have many benefits and some limitations. For example, normal operating temperatures are very high, often in excess of 700° C., which favors stationary power plants operating in a near steady-state mode to minimize deleterious effects of thermal cycling as the fuel cell is started up and shut down. Efforts have been undertaken to increase the efficiency of such solid oxide fuel cells. For example, it is known to direct flow of unused fuel as an anode exhaust stream through an anode recycle loop, wherein unused fuel is directed from an anode exhaust line of the fuel cell, typically then through one or more heat exchangers, and back into an anode inlet upstream of the fuel cell.